As computing technology has advanced and become increasingly widespread, the amount of digital data that is available to users has become very large. Although having large amounts of digital data available to a user has advantages, it is not without its problems. One such problem is the difficulty a user can face in trying to find a particular piece of data that he or she is looking for (e.g., a particular photo, a particular document, a friend, and so forth). The user can enter search terms describing the particular piece of data that he or she is looking for, but situations can arise where a large number of different pieces of data satisfy those search terms. The user then has to try to identify which of those large number of different pieces of data is the particular piece of data that he or she is looking for, which can lead to user frustration and annoyance.